


Art And Instincts

by Arublex (Leliel12)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (in roughly that order), Dampyr!Futaba, Embarrassing Situations, F/M, Impregnation, Kitsune!Yusuke, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leliel12/pseuds/Arublex
Summary: Trying to get back at Yusuke for having played with her figurines that one time, the dampyr (Wakaba was a full vampiress) Futaba attempts to doodle cartoon faces on his tails while he sleeps. As it turns out, toying with kitsune's tails is essentially groping them, and after she gets clawed reflexively for her harassment, Futaba decides to apologize by letting him paint on her humanoid bat form's just as sensitive wings.Been horny teenagers who forgot it was their animal sides' mating season, this ends predictably. Did you know some species of bat are called flying foxes?Now with epilogue!





	1. A Night of Animal Embarassment

**Author's Note:**

> And so, like My Life With Monster Girls' own origin, we start with the porn of the actual universe I plan on creating before I actually create the AU. Potentially. I think I have a good picture of this universe that neatly avoids the porn origins.
> 
> This was actually something I self-filled on the Kink Meme after another anon actually wrote the afterglow (which I am not posting, as I don't have permission to use their work-the new ending is my work). All of this writing is mine, though.
> 
> If you find my other account, please don't mention this, okay? I do plan on orphaning this once and if I start up the Monster AU, I just don't want to have my work's origin's be held over my head.
> 
> Feel free to ask me about what I plan to do with it in the comments though-this is just as much so I can figure out the dynamics of one of the main relationships.

Intellectually, Yusuke had long known Futaba needed to take off her shirt to avoid ripping it or hurting herself when her wing membranes came in between her arms and her torso (more likely the shirt, seeing as how those wings came with several structural bones). That did not make it any more comfortable when she did so.  
  
More importantly, however:  
  
"Futaba, pardon me my asking, but why are you not wearing a proper top?" For indeed, the "bra" Futaba had on consisted of a  _very_  thin cord of fabric, one that covered her nipples and nothing else. If anything, it drew  _more_  attention to the naughtier bits of her body, a bra which demanded removal to let her woman's rubies glitter in the air (Yusuke was proud of that term).  
  
"Oh, um, this? This is my relaxing bra, the kind I wear when I'm flying and don't want to be...less...aerodynamic." A lie, but a far less embarrassing one than the truth; about a day since she realized what a dirty thing she did to her Inari (a qualification she started using about two weeks ago, not that she'd ever admit it) and made a promise to him to be equally violating towards him, she had noticed a certain...perkiness, to her breasts. As in, some to any constriction caused a great deal of discomfort on seemingly permanently hard nipples.  
  
The fact that Yusuke got to see more of her body was also something of a plus.  
  
The actual shift from pale girl to orange-furred woman-bat was fluid and, Yusuke had to say, graceful-a motionless dance from the mundane with something of the occult to the occult with something of a human about her. She wasn't like a true vampire, Yusuke noticed-her eyes were always the same, and her hair remained distinct rest of her fur. Nor was she as emaciated as Kamoshida had been, going by pictures of him Ryuji had taken was in his own bestial form-one could tell this creature was also a girl, as opposed to a corpse that was also a beast. Of course, Kamoshida's beast form was a great wolf, but his fundamental inhumanity wasn't hidden away in that state, while Futaba was as achingly human, vulnerable,  _beautiful_  in all faces.  
  
(Going by pictures, Wakaba also looked like a corpse in her bestial forms, though. As painful as it was for the kitsune to accept into his sensibilities, the real reason Futaba was beautiful in all forms was that she wasn't truly undead.)  
  
Futaba grinned in a shy manner that he generally didn't associate with the oft-bashful(-around-people-she-knew) dampyr hacker, exposing a pair of slightly enlarged canines. "So, you going to fondle-graffiti them, or am I going to go into ecchi idle animations?"  
  
For this precise occasion, Yusuke had bought out the finger paints, easier to wash off. As tempting as it was, he did  _not_  use his tails as brushes-besides being a terrible violation of personal space to touch Futaba's erogenous zones with his own, it would be...quite chilly. So instead, he used a combination of claws for stencils and fingertips for brushing, trying to ignore Futaba's squeaks and chirps as, to not out too fine a point on it, felt her up in the process of drawing various kanji on her wing membranes.  
  
That was when both of them caught the scent.  
  
It wasn't, conventionally speaking, a good smell. It was musky and, to be frank, was close to urine. But after a second's sniff, the comment Futaba was about to make about foxes and marking territories suddenly died out. In fact, something about the scent made her feel...warm. A very  _particular_ kind of warm. Without fully realizing it, a hand started to make its way down to her shorts, and a growing tingling within her crotch.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke had refocused twice as hard on his paint, but he would be lying if he said he was not affected. It was hardly unfortunate, though, as if anything, the scent allowed him to focus even more energy of the contours of Futaba's beauty. He never really thought of it before, but Futaba, while not being as jaw-droppingly beautiful as Ann, had a certain wounded majesty to her, the look of someone who had been broken and put back together by herself. Futaba was strong, and that strength was represented in that wiry frame. The same wiry frame he was now running his hands over, back to front.  
  
Futaba startled a little at this, but then relaxed into the kitsune's arms with a happy whimper. As his hand-claws started to go upward, her free arm wrapped around Yusuke, using her wing to bring him into a tight embrace as her other hand found her zipper.   
  
Yusuke's hands began to cover Futaba's modest breasts, feeling the hard nipples under her cloth, squeezing with his left as he pulled a blue tail into Futaba's hand, which started to automatically massage it, gently, carefully. Yusuke thrilled at this-someone so gentle would be an ideal mother for his kits, and she was more than fit enough to survive bearing them-  
  
Futaba's pants fell, pulling aside her soaked panties as she pulled back into Yusuke's own crotch, chirping an encouragement to fill her, to care for her while she was all but flightless and nursing their pup-  
  
Both froze as they realized exactly the position they were in and what, exactly, they were thinking.  
  
" _EYAAAH!_ "  
  
Both kitsune and dampyr fell apart, spilling paint everywhere as they tried to get away from each other's genitals and their animal sides' family planning.   
  
Yusuke recovered first. "My...my apologies. I do not know what came over me, to stop viewing you as my model and instead my bride."  
  
"I think I need to apologize first." Futaba shook her head, ears twitching. "I went whole-hog porn harem girl needs babies now for a second there!" Drooping with shame, she curled up-and caught the source of the scent.  
  
Namely, the puffy, swollen lips Yusuke blushingly averted his eyes from. It was that point that Futaba remembered something important about bats:  
  
"...Their breeding cycle is flexible."

Yusuke's ears twitched towards her. "The breeding cycle of whom?"  
  
"A bat's breeding cycle is flexible!" As if tonight couldn't be any  _more_  embarrassing. "They give birth in the spring, but most species of bat can store live sperm or zygotes for months safely without actually getting a fetus until there's enough food to eat for two!" Futaba hurriedly put her shorts on and refastened her bra. "I'm in heat!"  
  
Yusuke was not a stupid individual by any stretch of the imagination. "...By any chance, would this delaying of birth last through the winter?"  
  
"And the prize for being fucking obvious goes to Yusuke! Big round of applause!" Futaba grunted, trying to shift back into her human form despite the demands from her ovulating womb to take her Inari to somewhere safe and cozy where she could fuck his brains out in peace. "Unlike a true vampire, my animal side  _is a living animal_  and has motives other than eating and territory! Unfortunately, bat-Futaba is a part of my lizard brain, so she doesn't realize that 'hey, maybe I'm not actually a bat who can just decide when I actually want this baby on command, I am a teenage girl who can't just take a leave of absence on the basis of needing time to squeeze out three separate litters'!" She inhaled, pulling out her jacket. Her mental commands of retracting her wings kept running into images of them being licked and nibbled on by Yusuke, followed by images of blue-furred bat pups being warmed by them as they nursed. At least the jacket would cover her technically-bra while she flew back home.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke turned even redder at the mention of separate litters in one season, his own pheromone-addled brain supplying images of wet kits burrowing between their older siblings as he licked an exhausted but happy Futaba. Even beyond the oddity of fantasizing about his muse giving birth to his children, he knew full well that kitsunes and presumably dampyri were more human than fox in that respect-one child per pregnancy, minus the occasional twins. Besides, it seemed...cruel, to imagine 12-odd youkai foxes all clamoring for their parents' attention. To all involved. "I believe we will have to cut this project short, then?"  
  
"Well,  _duh_. I'm not a fan of losing my virginity because my inner chiropteran bimbo thinks, like, flying fox babies are like, totally cute and we totally should make some." She zipped up her jacket, grunting in discomfort as her wings were pulled flat against her body. "I, on the other hand, am going to try and steal a dildo, then look at porn for a while until I have successfully tired out said bimbo and I can go back to being a normal NEET and pretend none of this ever happened."  
  
Yusuke's ears dropped.  
  
A dagger of utter guilt lodged itself itself in Futaba's half-vampire heart. "Shit, I didn't mean that.  _You_  are fine, and I had fun, I just was stupid about my own body. If it makes you feel better, I think what should have tipped me off are my normal wet dreams of you coming...every...night....?"  
  
Yusuke's head shot up as his tails tensed.  
  
In that moment, Futaba knew: She had fucked up.  
  
"Eep." Futaba covered her treacherous mouth. "Can I reload a save and not say that out loud this time round?"  
  
Yusuke answered by opting to stare at his muse in shocked silence.  
  
_Fuck. Great going Futaba. You are officially a stalker now, the second banana/antagonist to the actual female lead, your best friend in the world has officially been scared off by MMMPF!?_  
  
It took a second for Futaba to realize Yusuke's own fangs were brushing her own as he locked lips with her. It didn't take her as long to start returning the kiss, vulpine tongue dancing with long blood-lapping one.  
  
After about a minute of the Kiss, capital letter required, Yusuke pulled away enough to speak. "How long ago was it your feelings blossomed?"  
  
"Hawaii, I think-if you mean the moment I realized I had actually fallen for you." She smiled, embarrassed. "I had brought an anime with me to watch while I waited for the sun to set to less hazardous levels, and the more I watched, the more I realized I had been unintentionally quoting the  _tsundere_  ever since I met you." She inhaled. "You were the first to approach me while I was in full vengeance mode and helped me snap out of it. I mean, Akira was the one who convinced me I had reasons to live beyond revenge, but you were the first one who made me..." She paused. "Annoyed. For petty, shallow reasons that reminded me I could still  _feel_. I guess you reminded me I was human." Her forehead furrowed. "Mentally speaking."  
  
"As for me, I suppose I understood you." Yusuke looked away. "When we were first investigating the Medjed attacks and fought for the first time-I saw your eyes. Empty, hollow, filled with fury-I recognized them from when I realized what  _Madarame_ " he said with a slight growl, "truly was. I knew from that moment your fury was a way to avoid your sorrow, that you feared that if you didn't feed the fires of your wrath-"  
  
"That I would lose the will to live." She closed her eyes. "But that isn't really living, is it?" She smiled. "Heh, Middle-Tokyo, Shadow of Isshiki."   
  
"I do not understand what you mean, but I trust that it fits." Yusuke held her close. "When you were free from that personal hell, and I saw the real you-I knew that you were the first person I had ever met who was like me. That's when you were my muse. The romantic passion didn't come until later."  
  
They stood like that for a while.   
  
Then, in defiance of all thematic unity about soft romantic scenes, the inner chiropteran bimbo interpreted this as Yusuke responding positively to her opinions about bat pups. The scent of Futaba's estrus came back in full force-and then some, as the pheremones were now laced with a more fishy smell that even Yusuke, socially isolated and clueless as he often was, recognized as her love juices.  
  
"Gaaah!" Futaba broke the embrace and faced away from her now-open lover, bending over to cover the errant opening. "Stupid biological clock. Stupid heat cycle. Stupid inner hentai telling me tooo _oooo_ -!"  
  
As it turns out, Futaba had left the nub of a tail she had free, and as she had turned her back on Yusuke, her growing lust had quietly raised it. Yusuke, his mind having been swamped by a combination of the pheremones and the realization Futaba felt for him, had instinctively licked the source of her smell. As it turns out, a dampyr's folds in heat were sensitive enough to tell what a tongue felt like through fabric.  
  
Futaba jerked around, to a rather dumb-looking kitsune caught in mid-lick. A rather pointed insult presented itself-then they caught each other's eyes, and the quiet, perverse joy they had felt from her Inari pleasuring her.  
  
In that moment, the human sides of the couple decided it was less effort and more rewarding overall to let the bestial sides go to town.  
  
The dampyr rushed the kitsune, tackling him to the ground as she rubbed herself against his manhood, restoring it to full hardness. The kitsune immediately countered by diving his claws under his mate's jacket, desperately pulling and massaging her folded wings as she twisted his tails around her own hands. Slowly their mouths worked away from each other and to their mate's clothes, biting and tearing at the obstacle between them and their family.  
  
The dampyr wasn't sure how she managed to undo her pants and those of her mate (or if they weren't undone at all and she had simply torn them open; the ravaged remnant that he spat to the to the floor with her soaking underwear seemed unimportant), but a brief stab of pain followed by a  _wave_  of pleasure signified their mating having become more than a hypothetical. Wings freed from her confining jacket, she drew the kitsune upwards as she twisted, helping him tear off the fabric covering her nipples and letting him lick and nip at the future sources of his kits' life-  
  
"Futaba," Yusuke said suddenly through the haze of lust and happiness.  
  
"Huh?" The hacker's eyes shot open, suddenly realizing her glasses were falling off. She broke her embrace a minute to fix them.  
  
"The bedspread," her lover continued, huskily. "We'll...injure ourselves...on the floor."  
  
"Oh. Right." Futaba carefully helped Yusuke to his feet as he pulled out the mattress and she removed the remnants of his clothes; it took a while, as both were careful to not interrupt their mating, Yusuke's outreached hand pulling her into him instead of the mat out of its closet, Futaba's fumbling for his shirt blocked by her bracing against the wall for a renewed series of thrusts. Somehow, the couple did end up fully nude and the mattress fully deployed, as signified when Futaba wordlessly spun on her lover's manhood to face him directly with an eager grin, and Yusuke answered with a small kiss before letting themselves submerge into their instincts once more.  
  
Their safety assured, the mates flopped down on the bed, the kitsune on top now. A bit of the dampyr's heritage showed itself as she bit a small wound on her mate's shoulder and lapped the blood, letting the vampiric feeding endorphin flood her brain and send her even further into ecstasy. Seeing this bit of teasing, the kitsune commanded a spell to lock her wings and hands away from the embrace she had caught him in, preventing her from resisting as he nibbled her ear.  
  
A slight building of pressure, and-  
  
Futaba squealed in quite possibly the highest call she had ever made, causing a nearby normal bat to serve awkwardly to avoid the "world's largest stalagmite" his echolocation told him was there. Yusuke unleashed a cry that, in an unrelated note, caused a notoriously nervous neighbor of his to dial the police and resulting in a long misadventure as they searched for the person she swore she heard screaming in terror (fun fact: Fox mating calls sound a lot like women crying out in fear).  
  
They didn't break the connection then-Yusuke's next cumming was a bit more silent and dignified. More because the couple was well and truly exhausted by that point than any desire to recoup what dignity they had, and in fact Yusuke would argue that there was nothing undignified about two people unleashing their long-unspoken love for each other (Futaba would probably be paralyzed for the next hour if the subject was broached). But perhaps that was for the best-after all, the humans needed their night too.

Slowly, thought and humanity returned to the couple, as Yusuke pulled himself from within Futuba, leaving a trail of white leading straight to her relaxing lower lips.

And with that came the growing realization of what they did.

Futaba rubbed her belly, feeling the coating of Yusuke's seed sloshing around within her, before squeezing a nipple, as if checking for lactation.

"What have I done?"  Yusuke's face sank into the pillow, tails and ears drooping. "Curse this rabid, base need to breed; I have defiled you and brought upon us a burden I am not equipped to handle."

"...You know, it could just not take!" Futaba replied, a little desperately. 

"In the midst of the very biological mechanism that ensures the genesis of the next generation?" The kitsune shrank into his full fox form, apparently to hide in shame.  _I so sincerely wish I had such optimism._

There was a brief pause before Futaba changed back into her human form. "In-No, Yusuke. Stop hiding behind your fur-I want to say this to your face."

Reluctantly, the fox became his part-human form again, still not meeting her face until she pulled it over to her eyes.

There was no fear there.

"Whatever happens, we have friends. And even if we didn't, I have you. You'll be a good father, I promise."

Yusuke rose an eyebrow. "You are quoting an anime?"

"Webcomic. But it worked, didn't it?"

Yusuke drew her into a tight embrace. "It did indeed."


	2. The Crusade After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 22 Jump Street is referenced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commenter on the last chapter said I should write out a joke, so I did.
> 
> By the way, Akira is a sorcerer, one who deals with demons for their assistance. Ryuji is a ghost, because Kamoshida wasn't monstrous enough.

While this wasn't precisely a normal day in the life of Akira, he had been amazed at how normal it had become for him to walk into Le Blanc's basement with a shopping list of occult weapons in one hand and a list of favors to repay Sojiro with (as he didn't accept money from his lodger) in the other.

"Hey Sojiro. Big operation coming up. Tell me, exactly what is an elf...vulnerable...to...?"

Something was off here.

For one, the "Surplus Shop" was already occupied by two other people than the proprietor. This was not the strangest thing in the world, as Sojiro was a contact for about half the monster hunters in Tokyo, but they generally had one guy at a time entering the shop to avoid suspicion from the monsters about how Sojiro supplemented his income.

More pertinently, he knew both of them.

"Yusuke?" He blinked. "Why are you a fox, and what talisman shop did you have a fight with?"

The paper-covered blue fox whimpered, before shrinking from a grouchier-than usual Sojiro. Who was drumming his fingers on a distinct crossbow.

"Actually can it wait for a second? I need to address a certain elephant in the room, and his trunk." Yusuke whimpered a little louder as Sojiro's eyes got more murderous.

Akira checked his back, Nope, no demons attached there to treat his mind as a chew toy. "Er, what the hell is going on?"

" _This_ ," said Sojro, pointing at the orange bat hiding behind her wings, "Is what the hell is going on! And  _down!_ "

Akira looked at Futaba, then back at Yusuke.

Then at Futaba again. Then at the crossbow loaded with silver arrow. Then at a very distinct bite mark on the scruff of Yusuke's neck.

Akira's mouth dropped.

"...Oh. My.  _God._ " Akira's mouth slowly started to curl into his Joker Smile, as Morgana called it. "No way. No goddamned way! You-and Futaba-" 

That's when Akira finally doubled over, howling with laughter, completely oblivious to the snarl from Sojiro. "HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD, I SO TOTALLY FUCKING CALLED IT!" With that, Akira pulled out his smartphone and opened a contact.

 **Occult_Dealer:** RYuje, i nee lfiw

 **Lovelycorpse:** Crap, did you summon something bigger than your head again?

 **Occult_Dealer:** Ef i dis, i nevrr wanna banosh hm, U ow me momey.

 **Lovelycorpse:** Huh?

 **Lovelycorpse:** I don

 **Lovelycorpse:** O SHIT!

 **Lovelycorpse:** X-D HE DIDNT 

 **Occult_Dealer:** HE TOTALLY DID!

_Lovelycorpse has added Iron-y_Moon, MNijima, and Lady_Elrond to the conversation_

**Lovelycorpse:** GUYS SCROLL UP

 **Lovelycorpse** : WE SHOULDVE TRUSTED IN AKIRA

 **Iron-y_Moon** : Ryuji you jerk. Let the man's lovelife be in peace. 

 **MNijima:**  I swear, I am carrying out that frog threat.

 **Lady_Elrond:**  Um, what are we talking about?

 **Lovelycorpse:**  FUTABA THE TWILIGHT TSUNDERE 

 **Lovelycorpse:**  I HADA BET WITH AKIRA THAT THEY  WOULDNT FUCK BEFORE YEAR'S END THEY DID

 **Lovelycorpse:**  YUSUKE AND FUTABA

 **Lady_Elrond:**  ...I appear to have been missing a great deal of personal drama.

 **Lady_Elrond:**  Tell me more.

 **Occult_Dealer:**  Well, it's simple:

 **Occult_Dealer:**  Yusuke fucked the hunter's daughter.

 **Lovelycorpse:**  HOLD ON MAN, IM COMING OVER

And with that, Ryuji's portrait in the chat suddenly animated and crawled towards the screen, which Akira barely managed to hold away from him before Ryuji entered the physical world.

A quick look at the scene before before him caused Ryuji to collapse into even greater laughter than his best friend. "It's official-it's not unfinished business that ties the dead to the world, my life is complete! HAHAHAA!"

With that Akira suddenly started to sing, joined in by his friendly ghost. " _Yusuke fucked the hunter's daug~ter. Yusuke fucked the hunter's daugh~ter..."_

"For the record, every time they say that line," Sojiro said to the fox attempting to make himself invisible, "That's another bolt in your tails."

"Okay, done now. Woo!" Akira took himself out of the singing duo and walked up to Yusuke, still chuckling. "Just for the record, you-you actually rented out your paintbrush to Futaba, and I have been waiting  _months_  to say that line-"

 "Oh shit, I just realized-remember those tail emojis!?" Ryuji floated over. "I guess you weren't nearly as disturbed by them as you thought, huh!? And, oh yeah, didn't you ask- _this face_ -about permission for your ART PROJECT-!"

"And let's not forget-"

Sojiro cleared his throat very loudly before setting a large crucifix on the table,

"...That it's really not that humorous," Akira finished, nonchalantly learning on the door.

"Yeah totally. Nothing funny about this," Ryuji agreed.

Slowly, the kitsune grew back into his part-human form. "In all fairness," he began, awkwardly, "She was in heat."

"In all fairness, I haven't spayed you with a bazooka."

"Okay Boss," Akira interjected. "How about a compromise-you hit him with one of his paint cans...really hard."

Suddenly, Sojiro smirked. "Actually, weren't you complaining about a pact with a demon who needs to watch people be humiliated painfully?"

Thirty minutes later, Okoughuxz the Archivist of Sins was shaking Akria's hand, the cold iron-toed boot Sojiro was testing was proven to work, and Yusuke, at least, decided all of this was worth it as his lover bandaged his member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost, to test something-I expected it to shoot up to the top of the list, but nope. If it doesn't now, then I'll know.


End file.
